Samstag Nacht Saturday Night
by MadokaKaname
Summary: Joa, ne kurze One-Shot von mir zum Pairing Creek 3 ich lieb das Pairing und hatte einfach mal Lust darüber zu schreiben x3 ich hoffe es gefällt euch x3


Schneeflocken suchten sich ihren Weg auf den liegengebliebenen Schnee. Die Sonne hatte sich schon vor einigen Stunden hinter den Horizont verzogen und sich mit dem ansteigenden Mond abgewechselt.  
Viele Leute waren nicht mehr auf den Straßen unterwegs, allein schon aus dem Grund, dass die Läden geschlossen hatten und es in der kleinen Stadt sonst nicht viel zu sehen gab. An solch einem Tag gingen die Menschen nicht mal ins Kino, es war unangenehm kalt und der fallende Schnee verstärkte dieses Gefühl nur noch.  
Ein tiefes Seufzen verließ die Lippen des Blonden, welcher sich die Schneeflocken ansah. Vor ihm stand sein Laptop, dieser hatte aber noch kein Zeichen von sich gegeben, was bedeutete, dass seine Langeweile wohl noch nicht verfliegen würde. Der Junge griff nach dem Becher der neben dem Laptop stand und trank einen Schluck der dunklen Flüssigkeit.  
Kaffee, schwarz, anders trank er ihn nicht.  
„_Ghn_...", ein leichtes Zittern übermahnte ihn, er stellte den Becher weder hin.  
„Tweek?", ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme, die ihn stark zusammen zucken ließ.  
„Jah?", er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, lief zur Tür und steckte seinen Kopf durch den geöffneten Türspalt.  
„Willst du noch was Essen Liebling?", lächelnd stand seine Mutter vor der Tür und wartete auf seine Antwort.  
„_Nh_...was denn?", unsicher kratze Tweek sich am Hinterkopf.  
„Was du möchtest, dein Vater und ich haben noch nicht gegessen"  
Grübelnd verlief sich der Blick des Blonden an der Wand hinter seiner Mutter. Schulter zuckend lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen.  
„Okay, dann bring ich dir später was hoch, aber erwarte dir nicht zu viel! Ich werd nicht mehr großartig kochen. Willst du noch einen Kaffee?", die Frau wollte sich auf den Weg nach unten machen.  
„Ich hab noch, wenn du – _gnah_ - länger braucht, dann bitte doch", sagte er und verschwand wieder in seinem Zimmer. Mit langsamen Schritten lief Tweek zu seinem Stuhl, ließ sich darauf nieder. Kurz sah er auf den Laptop, hatte ihn immer noch niemand angeschrieben. Mit einem Klicken schaute er nach, wer überhaupt online war.  
Cartman – abwesend; Butters – beschäftigt mit dem Betreff ‚wenns wichtig ist könnt ihr euch ruhig melden 3'; Stan – abwesend mit dem Betreff ‚Besuch' und zu Letzt noch Token – online. Mit diesem hatte er allerdings wenig zu tun. Schultechnisch redeten sie öfters miteinander, aber privat nicht. Sowieso noch seltener, seitdem er sich mit Clyde in den Haaren lag. Token und er standen sich nun mal nahe. Obwohl er sich bei Craig solch eine Reaktion eher vorgestellt hatte, da sie beste Freunde waren.  
Zuckend klappte der Blonde den Laptop zu, stand – zusammen mit seiner Tasse – auf und bequemte sich zu seinem Bett. Die Tasse wurde auf den Nachttisch gestellt, von diesem nahm er sich noch ein Buch und legte sich hin. Interessiert suchte er im Buch die Seite, bei der er aufgehört hatte zu lesen und befasste sich mit diesem Kapitel.  
Schon nach wenigen Seiten wurde er schläfrig und schaffte es auch, kurz darauf einzuschlafen.  
„_Hn_...", der Junge rollte sich zusammen, grummelte vor sich hin und fing an leise zu schnarchen.

Ein gleichmäßiges und brummendes Geräusch holte Tweek langsam aber sicher aus seinen Träumen, selbst murrend richtete er sich verschlafen auf, das Buch fiel dabei zur Seite zu Boden und gab dabei ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich.  
„_Hngah_...", suchend sah er sich um, erblickte dabei auf seinem Schreibtisch einen Teller mit Sandwiches und daneben eine Tasse Kaffee. Dann erblickte er sein Handy, welches bis vor kurzem noch vibriert hatte. Wie lange hatte er denn geschlafen?  
Der Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es genau zwei Stunden waren, es war 23:30.  
Kurzerhand griff er zu der Tasse, die noch auf dem Nachttisch stand, leerte sie mit einem Zug und erzitterte kurz.  
„_Nah_!", seufzend stand der Junge vom Bett auf, bequemte sich zum Schreibtisch, nahm dort die Tasse zur Hand und trank aus dieser auch einen Schluck. Danach griff er zu seinem Handy, entsperrte es mit einer Tastenkombination. Sein Auge zuckte kurz, gespannt wartete er, bis sich zeigte wer ihn angerufen hatte.  
Craig.  
Grübelnd legte der Blonde den kleinen Gegenstand zur Seite und öffnete seinen Laptop.  
„Ups…_hng_", damit hatte er ihn wohl ganz schön ignoriert.  
Mit einem Doppelklick wurde das ICQ-Fenster geöffnet, wo er nach schauen wollte, ob besagter Junge noch erreichbar war. Und so war es auch. Mit einem weiteren Doppelklick wurde ein neues kleines Fenster geöffnet. Schnell, für seine Verhältnisse, tippte er eine Nachricht, ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn und er schüttelte sich.  
Absenden.  
Keine zehn Sekunden später kam eine Rückmeldung.

C.T – ‚Du hast auch ein Handy um es zu ignorieren oder? '

Tweek seufzte leise, nahm sich dann eines der Sandwiches und biss davon ab.

Tweek – ‚Nee...hab geschlafen! Sorry... was gabs denn? '

C.T – ‚Ich wollte nur quatschen, hab Langeweile! Man erreicht hier ja niemanden! Aber so wie du kann man sich seine Langeweile auch vertreiben'

„_Argh_!", grummelnd aß er den Rest des Brotes. Nochmal wurde die Tasse zur Hand genommen, der kleine Rest des Kaffees verschwand in dem Magen des Blonden. Danach kümmerte er sich wieder um Craig.

Tweek – ‚Sorry, konnte aber auch nicht lang schlafen'

C.T – ‚Skypen?'

Tweek – ‚Klar, muss mal nur eben um deponieren'

Geschrieben, getan.  
Stumm nahm er den Laptop hoch, setzte ihn auf dem weichen Bett ab. Danach suchte er sein Mikro, welches nach einigen Minuten auch auf Bett geschmissen wurde. Für einige Augenblicke verließ er das Zimmer, besuchte die Toilette und kam wieder zurück.  
Das Bett quietschte kurz auf, als er sich darauf niederließ, das Headset wurde kurzerhand angeschlossen und dann das Programm gestartet. Gleich nachdem das Startgeräusch verklungen war, wurde es durch das Klingeln abgelöst, er drückte auf das grüne Feld mit dem Wort „Annehmen".  
„Na du Trödler", ertönte die ihm bekannte Stimme. Er selbst zuckte kurz und verkniff sich einen weiteren Laut.  
„_Urk_...tut mir leid! Ich musste n-nochmal auf Klo...was hast du – _ghn_ – denn heute so gemacht?", fragte er leise. Neben bei richtete er sein Kissen auf um sich dagegen lehnen zu können. Den Laptop nahm er weiter zu sich, ließ ihn aber auf dem Bett stehen.  
„Clyde war ne Weile da, haben gegammelt und sowas. Und mit meinen Eltern nen Abend verbracht, die legen da immer noch wert drauf", erklärte er kurz.  
Dann ploppte bei Tweek ein neues Fenster auf.  
Webcamanfrage.  
Kurz wurde diese angenommen und er konnte den Schwarzhaarigen nun auch vor seinem Bildschirm sehen. Craig eben.  
„_Gn_...hast du so viel Langeweile, dass – _urk_ - dass du mich beobachten musst?", er zuckte leicht, kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen und sah den Anderen durch die Kamera wieder an.  
„Naja, du kannst mich ja ablenken", die Stimme des Älteren wurde rau, auf seinen Lippen bildete sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen.  
Für einen Augenblick sah Tweek verplant in die Kamera, dann färbten sich seine Wangen dunkelrot.  
„W-was? Hng... ich mach sowas nicht nochmal vor der Cam"  
„Soll ich vorbei kommen?", das Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Aargh, vergiss es!"  
Craig zog weinen breiten Schmollmund, seufzte in sein Headset und verschränkte seine Arme.  
„Komm schon~ kann ich dich nicht irgendwie überzeugen?"  
Der Blonde schloss seine Augen, seine Wangen waren immer noch gerötet. Innerlich hatte er sich eigentlich entschieden, dennoch hielten ihn Hemmungen davon ab.  
„Na?"  
Sein Körper fing an zu zittern, wie es üblich für ihn war, ein undefinierbarer Laut verließ seine Lippen, für einen Moment legte er das Mikrofon zur Seite. Zögernd, aber trotzdem bewusst, öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes – was schon ein wenig dauerte – dann zog er es aus und packte es zur Seite.  
„Hm... wie gern ich das jetzt live erleben würde", seine Stimme war rauer geworden. Der Kleinere nahm das Headset in die Hand und legte es sich um den Hals.  
„Das ist a-aber... _gah _das Einzige was ich für... für dich mache", er sprach leise. Irgendwo war es wirklich unangenehm, aber dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn nun zum zweiten Mal überzeugte, glaubte er selbst nicht. Peinlich berührt legte er seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper.  
„Also beim nächsten Mal komm ich einfach vorbei", schnurrend machte es sich Craig vor seinem Laptop bequemer.  
„Hng... aber ich versteh dich nicht... du bist nach außen hin immer so...", ihm fehlte das richtige Wort, sein Auge zuckte leicht und er unterdrückte wieder einen Laut.  
„Homophob?"  
Schwach nickte der Jüngere und sah ihn durch die Cam unsicher an.  
„Wenn es so wäre, würde ich dir nicht zusehen wollen oder?", ebenso wie es Tweek zuvor getan hatte, erledigte sich Craig auch seinem T-Shirt.  
Ungewollt sah der Kleinere ihm dabei zu, als er merkte wie er regelrecht starrte, färbten sich seine Wangen dunkel. Ein Kichern war zu hören, denn dem Anderen war dieses nicht entgangen.  
„Wärst du abgeneigt von mir? So wie du guckst scheinst du ja auch Interesse zu haben", immer noch giggelte der Größere. Ertappt hielt sich der Blonde seine Hände vor den Mund und gab einen komischen Laut von sich.  
„Nein, w-wär _hnn_ ich nicht" er flüsterte, die ganze Situation war ihm peinlich. Warum erzählte Craig ihm sowas obwohl er sonst kein Interesse an ihm hatte?  
„Komm, ich mag mehr sehen", wieder raunte er in das Mikrofon, was den Angesprochenen erzittern ließ.  
„C-Craig...", der Junge klang hilflos. Sollte er weiter machen oder nicht?  
„Ach bitte... ich bin doch der Einzige der dir zuguckt", diese Feststellung machte es ihm nicht einfacher.  
„Hngah...a-aber...", er schloss seine Augen, schüttelte schwach den Kopf.  
„Tweek, bitte. Dann darfst du dir auch von mir was wünschen", seine Stimme klang bittend, aber auch verführerisch. Eine gefährliche Mischung di den Anderen erschaudern ließ und auch ihren Nebeneffekt – ihn zu erregen – nicht verfehlte.  
„Hng", nachdem ein Zucken durch seinen Körper fuhr, atmete er stockend ein. Langsam öffnete Tweek seine Hose, zog diese herunter und ließ sie neben dem Bett fallen. Seine Augen schlossen sich, ebenso kniff er seine Beine zusammen. So einen großen Einblick wollte er ihm noch nicht geben.  
„Hmh, lecker... du bist so verdammt süß".  
Der Junge zuckte leicht, kniff seine Augen zusammen.  
„Argh... s-sag sowas nicht", seine Stimme war immer noch leise. Sein Körper fing an zu zittern, durchgehend – vor Aufregung, der Überdosis Kaffee und leicht vor Erregung.  
„Ukrs...", verlegen schauten die grünen Augen in die Kamera. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste verschmitzt, beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne zu der Cam.  
„Mehr", er klang bestimmend, jetzt wollte er sich nicht mehr von dem Blonden abwimmeln lassen.  
Zuckend schüttelte er den Kopf, atmete stockend ein und wand seinen Blick ab. Das konnte und wollte er nicht machen, oder etwa doch?  
„Aargh! D-das kann ich nicht...", als sich die grünen Augen wieder zu dem Laptop wanden, konnte er genau sehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn in Gedanken grad lynchte. Unsicher schaute er wieder weg, atmete tief ein.  
„O-okay..."  
Die blauen Augen wurden kleiner, dann musste er kichern. Eigentlich hatte er es nicht für möglich gehalten den Kleineren zu überzeugen, dabei hatte er selbst noch einen Plan auf Lager gehabt, hätte Craig lehnte sich auf seinem Bett zurück, räusperte sich leise und sah erwartungsvoll in die Kamera.  
Die Wangen des Jüngeren hatten sich in ein tiefes Rot getaucht, nun fand auch das letzte der Andere nicht nachgegeben.  
Kleidungsstück den Weg zu Boden, zitternd setzte er sich so hin, dass Craig ihn auch sehen konnte. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich so vor ihm präsentierte.  
„Na, willst du nicht weiter machen? Du weißt doch was du machen musst oder?"  
Schwach nickte Tweek, gab dabei einen komischen Laut von sich. Ein Keuchen verließ die Lippen des Blonden, er ließ sich tiefer in sein Kissen sinken, während sich seine rechte Hand um ein Problem zwischen seinen Beinen befasste.  
„Uhnng... C-Craig...", Tweek legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte leise auf und biss sich aus Nervosität auf die Unterlippe. Innerlich gab es immer noch Hemmungen, aber durch die aufkommende Erregung waren diese auch sofort wieder vergessen.  
Bei dem Anblick der sich dem Älteren bot konnte er nicht still bleiben. Allein auch bei dem Gedanken, dass er der Einzige war, der Tweek bei sowas beobachten durfte, machte ihn nur noch erregter. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt bei dem Blonden im Zimmer.  
Immer wieder kamen Laute an die Ohren des Schwarzhaarigen, die ihn langsam aber sicher auch nicht mehr ruhig sitzen ließen. Zufrieden beobachtete er ihn weiter, konnte erkennen wie er sich unter seiner eigenen Erregung wand.  
„Ahhn... I-ich... Craig...", die Stimme des Jungen überschlug sich, erneut musste er leise stöhnen, wonach ein leises Wimmern folgte. Unangenehm und komisch war es trotzdem noch, obwohl er bald soweit war. Lange konnte er das nicht mehr aushalten.  
„Hnn...", gedämpft ließ Craig ebenfalls ein Keuchen zu hören, hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich, wenn er den Blondschopf so vor sich sah. Mit einem unterdrückten lauten Stöhnen kam Tweek in seine eigene Hand, sackte keuchend auf seinem Kissen zusammen.  
„Urk...", seine Atmung war schwer, noch am Rand seiner Wahrnehmung konnte er hören, wie sein Gesprächspartner auch fertig wurde.  
„Hmh, das war gut", schnurrte Craig nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.  
„Gnah... d-das war das letzte Mal", die Stimme des Anderen war ein Flüstern, seine Atmung hatte sich mitlerweile wieder beruhigt. Langsam suchte er wieder seine Boxershorts, zog diese über und zitterte leicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er den Älteren nicht ansehen.  
„Dann ruh dich aus Hübscher..."  
Ein schwaches Nicken folgte.  
„Gute Nacht", diese Worte waren ein Hauchen, was Tweek noch ein Zucken abgewann.  
„G-gute Nacht...hng"


End file.
